


¿Deanna?

by RedRiver96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, fem!dean
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver96/pseuds/RedRiver96
Summary: El grito hizo que Sam se levantara de su ridículamente incómoda cama de motel de un salto. Dean no estaba en la cama de al lado, pero por debajo de la puerta del baño salía algo de luz, por lo que supuso que estaba allí. Pero habría jurado…-¿Dean?- llamó, preocupado.La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sam no estaba preparado para lo que vio salir de ella.-¡Sammy, tengo tetas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que por favor, sentíos libres de comentar. Todos los comentarios y críticas que tengáis son muy muy bienvenidos.  
> He incluido en los tags que habría Destiel, pero Cas no aparece en el primer capítulo. ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo también amo a Cas, pero tenía que darle un pequeño respiro a Dean.  
> No estoy segura de si me siento lo suficientemente preparada como para escribir algo de Smut, si lo hago en un futuro cambiaré el rating (si sé cómo hacerlo...). ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Voy a ir cambiando de POV entre Sam y Dean, espero no confundiros (mucho).  
> Lo dejo ya que me enrollo más que una persiana, espero que os guste,  
> B

Dean se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose un poco raro. La noche anterior habían tenido una pelea con unas brujas a las que estaban intentando dar caza. Eran cuatro, una parecía ser la maestra y las otras tres sus aprendices. No eran muchas, pero habían conseguido secuestrar a una docena de hombres, y los tenían atados a instrumentos de tortura en el sótano de una casa abandonada. Sam había acabado con las aprendices, pero la maestra había conseguido escapar de Dean, que había llegado a la habitación del motel con un dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, debido a que la bruja había conseguido lanzarle varios hechizos. Odiaba a las brujas.  
Pero lo que sintió al despertarse era distinto. No le dolía nada, pero se sentía un poco más ligero que de costumbre. Estiró la mano para mirar la hora en el móvil que había dejado en su mesita de noche antes de echarse a dormir, y se quedó paralizado al ver un brazo muy pequeño y delgado, y unas manos finas con dedos largos. Se levantó de golpe y sintió mucho pelo en la cara. Al ir a apartárselo pudo ver que ahora tenía una melena ondulada que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de la espalda.  
Saltó de la cama y fue corriendo al baño a mirarse en el espejo.  
Una chica rubia le devolvió la mirada. Se llevó la mano a la cara y la chica también lo hizo. No podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando.  
-¡Hijo de puta!

 

El grito hizo que Sam se levantara de su ridículamente incómoda cama de motel de un salto. Dean no estaba en la cama de al lado, pero por debajo de la puerta del baño salía algo de luz, por lo que supuso que estaba allí. Pero habría jurado…  
-¿Dean?- llamó, preocupado.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sam no estaba preparado para lo que vio salir de ella.  
-¡Sammy, tengo tetas!  
Una chica rubia con cara de espanto estaba parada en frente suya. Se estaba agarrando los pechos con las manos, y parecía llevar puesta una camiseta de Dean, que le quedaba enorme. La chica llevó sus manos a su entrepierna y emitió un sonido entrecortado.  
-¡Joder, soy una tía!- gritó.  
Sam iba a matar a Dean. Solía irse por ahí con tías a menudo, pero, ¿Traerse a una colgada a su habitación? Eso ya era pasarse. Cuando volviera iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.  
-Eh, perdona, ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó a la chica que tenía delante de sí.  
-¡Sam, no tiene gracia!- la chica parecía exasperada.- ¡Soy yo! Debe de haber sido la maldita bruja.  
La chica, cuando uno se fijaba bien, guardaba un impresionante parecido con Dean, y si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, hubiera dicho que era su hermana gemela. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes, nariz respingona cubierta de pecas y labios llenos. Sam no pudo evitar reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación.  
-¡He dicho que no tiene gracia, gilipollas!- dijo Dean indignado con su voz de chica, lo que no sólo no consiguió que Sam parara de reír, sino que hizo que se riera con más ganas.  
-Oh venga, sabes que sí que la tiene.- dijo entre risas. Dean intentó pegarle, pero no le llegaba si quiera a la altura del hombro, y casi ni sintió el golpe que le dio en el pecho. Dean frunció el ceño.  
-Voy a matarla, maldita sea. Le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos, la cortaré en trocitos y se la daré de comer a las palomas.  
-Relájate, Dean, que tampoco es tan malo. ¿O debería empezarte a llamarte Deanna?- se burló Sam.  
Dean bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver al baño.  
-Al menos estoy buena.- dijo mirándose otra vez en el espejo, visiblemente más tranquilo después de haber pasado el shock del primer momento.- Soy una pedazo de tía.- murmuró admirativo mientras echaba un vistazo hacia abajo por el cuello de la camiseta.  
-¡Dean!- le regañó Sam, mirando hacia un lado. La verdad es que sí que era guapa, pero era su hermano, por Dios.  
-¿Qué? Es verdad.- bromeó.  
-Si te parece bien, podemos ir a buscar a la bruja que te ha hecho esto, ¿O prefieres que te deje a solas un rato delante del espejo?  
-Por supuesto que no, Sam. No negaré que este cuerpo está bastante bien, pero quiero volver a tener pene, por favor.  
Sam bufó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
-Podríamos ir otra vez al sitio de anoche, a ver si se han dejado algo atrás. La policía seguramente esté ya allí por, ya sabes, las aprendices de las que nos encargamos y eso.  
Dean miró a Sam con el ceño fruncido.  
-No esperarás que salga a la calle así, ¿Verdad?  
-Tienes razón. Puedo ir yo solo, o si lo prefieres podemos esperar hasta mañana, el efecto del hechizo probablemente se haya pasado entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente ni habían encontrado ninguna pista ni se había pasado el efecto del hechizo. Sam no tenía razón siempre después de todo. Habían buscado en sus libros algo que les pudiera servir de ayuda, alguna forma de revertir el hechizo, por ejemplo, o alguna forma de encontrar a la bruja, pero por ahora no habían conseguido nada.  
-Deberíamos llamar a Cas, a lo mejor puede devolverte a la normalidad.- sugirió Sam después de haber pasado inútilmente la tarde buscando información en internet.  
-Ni se te ocurra, Sam.- le respondió Dean, cortante. Fue a cruzarse de brazos, pero sus pechos se encontraban en el camino, así que no lo hizo.  
-Bueno, algo tendremos que hacer, ¿No?  
-Lo que sea menos llamar a Cas.- sostuvo Dean. No pensaba dejar que el ángel lo viera así ni en un millón de años.- La bruja seguramente haya huido de la ciudad, lo mejor sería largarnos de aquí y buscar rastros de actividad en otros sitios.  
-Tienes razón. Al menos me dejarás llamar a Bobby para que nos ayude a investigar, ¿Verdad?  
Dean gruñó en respuesta.  
-Tenemos que ir a comprarte algo de ropa también. No puedes ir así por la calle.- le dijo, señalando a su cuerpo desnudo excepto por una de sus viejas camisetas, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.  
-Oh, de compras, genial.- bufó Dean.  
Decidieron que una de las camisas de cuadros de Sam le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para parecer un vestido, así que Dean se la puso, se subió las mangas hasta los codos y se ciñó un cinturón en su cintura como había visto a algunas chicas hacer. Con los zapatos no tuvo tanta suerte: sus botas le quedaban al menos cinco tallas demasiado grandes, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.  
Conducir el Impala también se convirtió en un suplicio. Sus piernas eran demasiado cortas, y tuvo que acercar tanto el asiento que Sam tuvo que colocarse en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda, pero Dean no pensaba dejarle conducir hoy. Necesitaba un tiempo con su nena.  
Nada más llegar al centro comercial más cercano entraron en la tienda de ropa más barata que encontraron. Cuando llegaron a la parte de la ropa interior, Dean no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Sam plantado con cara de confusión delante de una estantería llena de sujetadores.  
-Oh, cállate.  
Dean fue directo a por los sujetadores llenos de encaje que le encantaba ver en las mujeres, pero cuando se los probó resultaron ser un dolor en el culo, así que acabó comprando dos sujetadores deportivos y uno muy simple, de algodón blanco. Tardó bastante en encontrar su talla, y aun así no sabía con seguridad si le quedaba demasiado grande o pequeño. También cogió algunas braguitas, pero no quería comprar demasiado, ya que esperaba volver a la normalidad pronto.  
Acabó con un par de botas bastante buenas, algunas camisas, camisetas y vaqueros. A Sam se le ocurrió comprar también un traje y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, por si tenían que hacer de agentes del FBI mientras Dean estaba en ese estado. Cuando fueron a pagar, Dean se escandalizó al ver lo mucho que costaba la ropa de mujer, y se compadeció un poco del hombre al que le habían robado la tarjeta de crédito.  
Dean entró en el baño a ponerse la ropa que acababa de comprar, casi entrando en el de hombres por costumbre. Allí tuvo que esperar una cola inmensa para poder pasar a uno de los cubículos, cosa que no solía pasar en el baño de hombres.  
-Qué suerte tienes, hija.- dijo la mujer que estaba detrás de ella en la cola señalando a Sam, que estaba esperando fuera con las bolsas de la ropa que no se iba a poner.- El mío no se acerca a una tienda ni aunque sea cosa de vida o muerte.  
Dean se quedó horrorizado.  
-Es mi hermano.- le corrigió.  
-Mejor me lo pones, entonces. Los hombres no suelen hacer favores sin esperar nada a cambio, ya me entiendes.- dijo, guiñando un ojo.  
Dean se ruborizó. Y se enfadó porque maldita sea, no sólo tenía el cuerpo de una chica, ahora se ruborizaba también. Y eso, claro, hizo que se ruborizara aún más. Cuando le llegó el turno, entró apresuradamente y cerró la puerta con pestillo.  
Se puso la ropa interior maldiciendo al que inventó los sujetadores, y luego se puso unos vaqueros muy simples y una camiseta de tirantes negra con una camisa por encima, porque hacía algo de frío. Que los zapatos le quedaran bien era un agradable cambio. Aprovechó para hacer pis, otra cosa que era muy rara de hacer con su cuerpo. El váter estaba asqueroso, así que intentó hacer pis levantado. Al final terminó poniendo mucho papel higiénico en la taza, antes de sentarse.  
Al salir se paró un segundo para mirarse en el espejo. La ropa de chica le sentaba mucho mejor que la camisa de Sam. A pesar de no haberlo hecho a conciencia, los vaqueros le hacían un culo tremendo, y la camiseta, a pesar de no parecer muy escotada, enseñaba bastante.  
La señora de antes le sonrió, y él agachó la cabeza y fue a reunirse con Sam.  
-Ahora sí que pareces una chica. Una chica un tanto masculina, pero una chica al fin y al cabo.- se burló Sam.  
-Después de esto, necesito tarta de manzana.- dijo Dean, y se dirigieron a un restaurante de carretera.  
Era un sitio de mala muerte, con veinte clientes como mucho, todos hombres de más de 40. En sitios como ese se sentía cómodo, aunque hubiera estado en cientos de sitios diferentes, todos se parecían, así que de algún modo era como estar en casa. Excepto que era la casa del Dean varonil, alto y robusto, no del Dean que tenía un cuerpo de chica.  
Nada más salir del Impala, varios hombres que estaban en la puerta le gritaron obscenidades, a los que Dean, muy sorprendido, les gritó que se fueran a la mierda.  
Al entrar la cosa no mejoró. Todos y cada uno de los clientes le miraron con caras que iban desde la aprobación hasta la más desagradable mirada lasciva. Dean empezaba a estar muy molesto.  
Sam pidió una ensalada, y Dean pidió el menú con más grasa que había, además de un trozo de tarta de manzana de postre.  
-Dean, todo el mundo te está mirando.- murmuró Sam.  
-Lo sé. Es asqueroso.  
Especialmente, le mosqueaba mucho un hombre de unos 30 años, bastante atractivo, que bebía un whiskey con hielo mientras le miraba con una media sonrisa. Hiciera lo que hiciera sentía su mirada clavada en él, pero en eso no era diferente de todos los demás. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Quizás era porque le recordaba a él, cualquier noche con cualquier chica mona. Estar en el otro lado no era para nada divertido.  
Sam se dio cuenta de su malestar, y lanzó una mirada digna de Sam Winchester a todos y cada uno de los hombres de la sala. Eso intimidó a la mayoría.  
Su comida llegó, y a Dean se le hizo la boca agua.  
-¿Estás seguro de que puedes con todo eso? Tu estómago ahora es mucho más pequeño.  
-Oh venga, Sam. He visto a chicas comer mucho más que esto. Ellas también pueden darse atracones, ¿Sabes?  
Pero resulta que Dean no podía. A penas pudo comerse la mitad de la monstruosa hamburguesa que se había pedido y algo de las patatas con bacon que la acompañaban. La tarta pidió que se la empaquetaran para llevársela al hotel.  
-Tengo ganas de vomitar.- se quejó. Le caían goterones de sudor por la frente y sentía como si tuviera piedras en el estómago. Sam puso su mejor cara de “te lo dije” y Dean le hizo un corte de mangas.  
-¿Quieres ir al servicio mientras yo pago?- se ofreció Sam.  
-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.  
En el servicio se lavó la cara con agua fría y se sintió infinitamente mejor. No se atrevió a entrar en el baño, ya que despedía un olor repulsivo.  
Al salir se encontró de golpe con el chico de antes. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, bloqueando la salida. Le miró de arriba abajo, con aquella sonrisita estúpida en la cara.  
-Hola, guapa. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a una copa?  
-Piérdete.- le respondió Dean, intentando apartarlo del camino.  
-Venga, preciosa, no seas así. Debo decirte que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una chica tan guapa como tú.  
-No significa no, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Eres estúpido?- dijo, dándole un empujón.  
-Guau, la chica tiene garras. Me gustan peleonas, sobre todo en la cama, ya sabes.  
Dean no solía utilizar sus conocimientos en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con personas normales, pero este tío se estaba pasando, y lo estaba poniendo muy de mal humor. En general, sólo tenía que mirarles a la cara a tíos como ese para intimidarlos, pero este nuevo cuerpo suyo no intimidaba a nadie. Se estaba planteando seriamente pegarle una paliza para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara cuando llegó Sam.  
-¿Quieres dejarla en paz, gilipollas?- le dijo, antes de quitarlo de en medio y agarrar a Dean del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia él.  
Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo intimidante que podía ser Sammy hasta ese momento. Quizás era el que fuera como quince centímetros más alto que aquel tío, o la mirada de odio profundo que le echó, pero el caso fue que el chaval huyó con el rabo entre las piernas.  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, una vez que se hubo marchado.  
-Sí, claro. Si hubieras llegado dos segundos antes lo hubieras encontrado en el suelo agarrándose las pelotas.- dijo Dean.- No me puedo creer lo peligroso que es ser una tía. ¿Cómo se atreven a salir solas a la calle?  
-Hay mucho perturbado suelto por ahí.- asintió Sam.- ¿Qué te parece si volvemos al motel y llamamos a Bobby desde allí?  
-Me parece bien.- accedió Dean, que sólo tenía ganas de volver a su habitación y echarse un rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os esté gustando! No sé si escribiré muchos capítulos más, pero seguro que de cinco no pasan. ¡Por favor, hacedme sugerencias en los comentarios!
> 
>  
> 
> P.D: Ponto aparecerá Cas jejejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez en la habitación, Sam se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía y marcó el número de Bobby, mientras Dean se sentaba a los pies de su cama. Parecía agotado.  
Bobby respondió enseguida.   
-¿Quién es?- farfulló la malhumorada voz de Bobby al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Soy yo, Sam.  
-Ah hola, Sam. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Bobby, algo preocupado. Y no podía culparle, pensó Sam, últimamente sólo lo llamaban cuando necesitaban algo.  
-Bueno, resulta que una bruja ha maldecido a Dean y no podemos encontrarla para que acabe con la maldición.  
-Mierda. ¿Está bien?   
-Sí, está bien, sólo que…- dudó Sam.- está un poco raro.  
-Quiero hablar con él.- ordenó Bobby. Sam se encogió de hombros y le pasó el teléfono a Dean, que le miró con reproche, pero cogió el teléfono con esas manos tan pequeñas que tenía ahora.  
-Hola, Bobby.- escuchó decir a Dean.- Que no, que soy yo.- pausa.- En serio, Bobby.- pudo escuchar las risotadas de Bobby desde donde estaba.  
-Pásamelo.- le pidió Sam. Dean suspiró y le devolvió el teléfono.  
-Bobby, soy yo otra vez.- dijo Sam.  
-No me lo creo.- dijo Bobby, divertido.- ¿Ahora es una chica? Sam, tienes que mandarme fotos. O mejor, venid a casa. Así podremos investigar mejor.  
-Vale, perfecto. Mejor empezamos el viaje mañana, Deanna parece cansada.- se burló Sam. Dean le hizo un corte de mangas.  
-Oh, seguro que sí.- se rió Bobby.- Nos vemos pronto, chicos.  
-Adiós, Bobby.  
Dean rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una camiseta vieja con la que solía dormir.  
-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Te importa si te cojo algo de champú?- dijo, mirándose las puntas. Sam lo miró levantando las cejas.- ¿Qué? Tengo un pelo bonito, sería una pena que se estropeara.  
Sam decidió investigar un poco más sobre hechizos de transfiguración. Al parecer, los hechizos de cambio de sexo eran bastante comunes en brujas que habían sido engañadas o decepcionadas por un hombre.  
Dean no tardó demasiado en ducharse, y salió con el pelo húmedo y la camiseta puesta. Se notaba que no llevaba sujetador, y Sam intentó no mirar. Dean se echó en su cama boca arriba, mirando al techo. Sam suspiró y se dirigió a la cama de al lado, dejando la investigación para otro momento.  
-¿Sammy?- le llamó Dean.  
-¿Sí?  
-Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches, Dean.  
Sam cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir. Podía sentir a la chica en la que se había convertido su hermano al lado suya, y era bastante desconcertante. Lo oyó reírse un poco, así que abrió los ojos y vio que estaba dándole la espalda, así que no podía saber qué estaba haciendo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean?  
-Son mis tetas, tío. Es muy entretenido jugar con ellas, sin ningún interés sexual, ya me entiendes. No sé cómo las tías no se las están tocando todo el día.  
-¡Dean!- le chistó, un poco horrorizado.   
-¿Qué, te pone oírme hablar así? Eres un pervertido, Sam.  
No quería admitirlo, pero se le había puesto un poco dura al oír aquello. Aquella tía buena casi desnuda que decía guarradas, estaba tumbada a metros de distancia de él y olía a su champú era su hermano, por difícil de creer que pareciera, y aunque su mente lo comprendía, su cuerpo al parecer no.  
Ni se molestó en contestarle, ya que le oyó respirar suavemente, profundamente dormido.  
“Esta va a ser una noche muy larga” pensó Sam.

-Oh Dean, ¿De verdad te han convertido en una chica? A mí me parece que estás igual que antes.- bromeó Bobby al verlos llegar.  
-Muy gracioso, Bobby. Vamos a reírnos del pobre Dean, que ha sido convertido en una tía. Es muy gracioso.- dijo Dean con tono sarcástico.  
-¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó Sam.  
-Vale, hijo, no te molestes en saludar siquiera.- se quejó Bobby.- Pero sí, algo he encontrado.  
-Te escuchamos.- dijo Dean.  
-Pasad y os enseño.  
Sam y Dean entraron a la casa de Bobby. En la mesa del salón habían esparcidos varios libros y archivadores llenos a rebosar.  
-Resulta que más o menos en el siglo quince en Europa apareció un aquelarre de brujas que se dedicaba a secuestrar a hombres, todos entre 30 y 40 años, y con un historial de mujeres con el corazón roto impresionante. Nunca apareció ninguno, ni se encontraron sus cuerpos. Hasta que un día apareció una mujer diciendo ser uno de estos hombres y delató a las brujas a la iglesia. Contó que le habían torturado, y al final le habían cambiado de cuerpo. Ellos las quemaron por brujas, y a la mujer también, claro.  
-Excepto que no las quemaron a todas- teorizó Sam, pensando en los hombres torturados de aquel sótano.  
-Eso parece.  
-Estupendo. Tuvo que sobrevivir para poder hacerme la puñeta.- se quejó Dean.  
-No todo gira alrededor de ti, Deanna.- se burló Bobby.  
-¡Deja de llamarme así!- refunfuñó Dean.  
-¿Estás con el síndrome premenstrual o qué?- siguió pinchando Bobby.  
-Oh Dios, espero no tener de eso.- dijo Dean, asustado.  
-Si esto sigue así un mes me parece que podremos comprobarlo.- comentó distraído Sam.  
-No pienso ser una chica un mes entero, así que vamos al lío.

Bobby hizo unas cuantas llamadas mientras Sam buscaba información en internet. Dean hacía como el que estaba ocupado, pero en realidad estaba pensando. ¿Y si Sam tenía razón y tenía que quedarse así por más de un mes? No sabía si estaba asustado por eso o porque, en realidad, no le disgustaba tanto ser una mujer como habría podido pensar. Se sentía un poco raro, pero seguía sintiéndose él mismo. Quería volver a ser normal otra vez, y dejar de pensar en tonterías.  
La investigación no estaba llevando a nada, normalmente ni siquiera tenían que llamar a Bobby. Dean se daba cuenta de que les venía un poco grande, y que tendría que pedir más ayuda. Quizás Sam tenía razón, y Cas podía quitarle la maldición con sus poderes de ángel.  
No quería hacerlo, pero iba a tener que llamarlo. Dean suspiró, y Sam le miró con una ceja levantada.  
-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.   
-Creo que es hora de llamar a Cas.- dijo con la mirada gacha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Sam, sufre demasiado. Hecho tanto de menos a Bobby...  
> Besos,  
> B


End file.
